Harry Potter Next Generation Story
by Xorbo
Summary: Do not worry I WILL update the title, if you have a suggestion for it put it in the reviews. This story will be focusing mainly around James Potter's time at Hogwarts even though it starts in his second year. It will be written in both brother's points of views. Any suggestions are welcome and thanks for reading. As of right now the is just the character list. Thanks!


Hello, Xorbo here with my first story about Albus Potter and the next generation of Harry Potter. This is the current Character list and I hope that the first chapter should be up by next week. My only problem is the lack of a name, so if you have any suggestions for a name just put it in the reviews or message them to me. Thanks!

Unnamed

By: Xorbo

Character list

Characters:

Cannon:

Potter Family-

Harry- head auror, tries to be at home and a good father.

Ginny- "the stern one" she is a loving mother, but is the first to scold her kids if they step out of line. She works at the prophet after being a member of the holyhead harpies.

James - 12 2nd year- mischievous, much like his namesakes but he has a protective nature. Whatever he is involved in he does not want his brother or sister affected by it. He is often seen with Freddy Weasley, his cousin and partner in crime. Looks like a combination of James and Sirius. He likes quiditch, but wants to be his own person so he does not like to play seeker.

Albus - 11 1st year- quiet and gentle, he does not like to fight, and believes that this makes him a coward. He worries about everything but is particularly troubled by the sorting. He is not outgoing, but is not completely quiet. Takes after his father in looks.

Lily - 9 2 more years- a little ball of energy. She is the exact opposite of Albus except that she is the most positive ball of fluff there is. She is excited to go to Hogwarts even though she still has two years. She gets lonely at home, so she tries to visit the wesley's shop in hogsmeade. Takes after her mother in looks

Weasley-

Ron- used to work at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes, but now works as an auror with Harry. Has a crude sense of humor, and passes it down to Rose.

Hermione- Works in the law enforcement part of the ministry, specifically for magical creatures rights. Still standing up for them. She is Determined and smart, but also loving towards her kids.

Rose - 11 1st year- a bit of a bookworm who likes to keep to herself. She and Albus have always been friends so she is a little open to him. She tries to be like her mum, but cracks under pressure. She has a bit of a mouth, and a little crude sense of humor like her father. Looks a lot like her mom.

Hugo- 9 2 more years - wants to have fun and enjoy life. Looking forward to Hogwarts, but not the studying part as he does not want pressure on him. However, he finds that he does better under pressure. Looks like Charlie.

George - A bit of a prankster, but a stern and loving father. He works at WWW and is still having trouble coming over Fred's death.

Angelina - works in WWW with George, takes over the Hogsmeade branch mostly, and is a stern mother. She loves her kids, but thinks that Freddie gets into too much trouble.

Freddie II - 12 2nd year - Could be considered almost a clone of Fred, but his closest friend is his cousin James. From hearing stories about his uncle, he feels that his dad is using him to get back his brother. He wants to be his own person, but tries to not disappoint his father. He has always liked to play quiditch, and likes to play beater like his namesake.

Roxanne - 9 2 more years - smart, and witty. Also fiercely protective of her family. Will defend her family from even those stronger than her. Can not wait to go to Hogwarts.

Percy - Still has a know-it-all type of personality but has changed since he blames himself for Fred's death. He is a stick to the rules kind of guy, especially towards his daughters.

Audrey - a little more adventurous than Percy, she is a loving mother but does not know much about parenting. Takes a lot of tips from Molly Sr.

Molly II - 13 3rd year - One of the older Weasley's, she likes to assert her authority. She is well liked by most of her class and pretty, but her family finds her annoying sometimes. She is very focused on the future and doing well.

Lucy - 9 2 more years - is very similar to Lily, as she and Lucy have been best friends since almost birth. She is excited to go to Hogwarts and looks up to her father.

Bill - Still affected by the scar on his face, but there has been a recent discovery that helps with the werewolf full moon transformations. Instead of drinking a potion for a week every month, he only has to wear a charmed watch which pumps a special potion in him. He has to always wear the watch, as it stops the transformation completely. Otherwise, he is still the same happy person he has always been.

Fleur - Fleur has become a great mother, and also works at the ministry helping sort out affairs with the French. She has become an example for all students wishing to become diplomats or study languages.

Victoire- 17 7th year - She is in her final year, and is just waiting to get out so she can get together with Teddy Lupin, her boyfriend. She is a bit snobby, but is fine in small doses.

Dominique-15 5th year - unlike her siblings, she is reserved and quiet. She is very pretty and often chased by boys, but she turns them down most of the time because she is scared. She gets along with Albus very well as their personalities are similar.

Louis-13 3rd year - he is very outgoing and friendly. He portrays the qualities of multiple Hogwarts Houses, but is mainly known for his smarts. He is popular, but does not let much get in the way of his studying. He also has skills on a broomstick, but does not think he is good enough for his house team.

Molly I- Still the same, (she won't show up much if at all in the story)

Arthur- Has become frail, but even more of a jokester (will not really show up in the story)

Charlie- Is still working with dragons, likes to come out only for main holidays. He waits until every members first year in Hogwarts to give them most of their present, because he combines the years into one big present. He gave Louis a new broom for his first year.

Malfoy-

Draco- Keeps to himself mainly. Tries to be a much better father to Scorpius than Lucious was to him. His family is rarely seen in public, but he does occasionally meet with ministry officials to give the ministry some money every year. He also meets with Harry every five years to catch up. He is not friends with Harry, but they have gotten rid of their rivalries.

Astoria - is a accepting person, and encourages Scorpius to try and change the prejudice against the Malfoy's. She loves both Scorpius and Draco very much and does not really talk to her sister, Daphne that often.

Scorpius-11 1st year - A bright wizard who loves quidditch, especially seeker. He is scared of how people will react to him at Hogwarts, and is shy. Even though he is shy, he will stand up to protect his friends and family. He thinks that he bears the burden of most problems.

Thomas-

Dean - Is a very brave and hard- working individual. He teaches Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. He gets along very well with his daughter, and has a very strong friendship with Neville. He is second in line for become head of Gryffindor House, most notably for his participation during the Battle of Hogwarts where he became a hero.

Romilda - Dean's wife, still feels bad about what happened during their 6th year to Ron, but doesn't like to talk to Harry because of it. She does not get along the best with her daughter, but wants the best for her.

Emma-11 1st year UNOFFICIAL - very outgoing, and sometimes seen as harsh. She gets to know Albus, but the two never really become great friends. She is more tomboyish, and resents her mom for trying to make her girly. She thinks having her dad at Hogwarts is one of the best things in the world.

Longbottom-

Neville- one of the most prominent wizards, besides Harry Potter, Neville is an ex-auror who now teaches Herbology at Hogwarts. He is a brave man and the head of Gryffindor house. He and Dean have become good friends and Neville is hoping to have a kid with his wife. He is also Albus's godfather.

Hannah - is a sweet lady who runs the leaky cauldron. She is hoping to have a kid, and has trouble with her husband being gone most of the time at Hogwarts. Though she respects his determination and loyalty towards his students.

Lupin-

Teddy- 19 - A Metamorphmagus, inherited from his mother, who recently graduated Hogwarts. He is Victoire's boyfriend and a very good seeker. He would go professional except that he wants to stay close to Victoire and earn enough money so that they can get married and live together.

UNOFFICIAL

Warrington-

Jimmy-12 - He is an annoying second year, and one of James's least favorite roommates. His is arrogant and not very well liked by the other second years. He likes to try to stay out of the dorm room as much as he can.

Higgs-

Terrence (Only mentioned)

Bradley-11 - a second generation quidditch player, he grew up on a broomstick. He is nice, but can have a mean streak and hold a grudge.

Sloper-

Jack - (Only Mentioned)

Tristan-12 - the "cool" kid, he is very much a Gryffindor and dislikes most Slytherins. He has no bad dealings with them, but dislikes them for their image.

Non-Cannon:

Carroll-

Douglass-M-11 - A muggle-born who is very reserved, but fascinated by the wizarding world. He is bright, but messes up a lot on the magic part of class.

Fletcher-

Leah-F-11 - an annoying and gossipy girl. Tries to be friends with other girls her year, but is not really well liked.

Higgens-

Chloe-F-12 - an energetic second year who is friends with almost everyone, but has some secrets that make her hide from most emotions. She has been known to break out crying in the middle of class because of nerves or fear.

Pierce-

Elliot-M-11 - a quiet bookish kid, who is a third generation Hogwarts attendee. He does not talk very much, but when he does it is usually well thought out and wise.

Schmidt-

Oliver-M-11 - A boisterous and loud person. He likes to brag and try to put others down, and he has a hard time making friends. He is a half-born.

Quinn-

Aidan-M-12 - A native of Ireland, Quinn goes by his last name and is one of the best mates of Freddie and James. He and his family have started coming over to the Potter's once every summer.

Hogwarts Professors.

Headmaster- Professor Darren Adkins- an old friend of Arthur Weasley, who's expertise allowed him to become headmaster. He has become one of the most powerful wizards, and he used to teach transfiguration in place of Minerva McGonnagall. He is in the middle years of his life, around 10 years older than Neville. He was in Ravenclaw.

Deputy Headmaster/ Herbology Professor- Neville Longbottom- See above.

Transfiguration Professor- Seth Russel- A new appointment, he graduated from Hogwarts five years ago, making him the youngest professor. He had the N.E.W.T.S to be an auror, but he

decided to teach instead. He was in Ravenclaw and serves as their head of house.

Charms Professor- Rebecca Stone- A very nice person, though she is known to have a low tolerance of misbehavior. She replaced Flitwick around 5 years after the war, and is around the same age as Adkins. She was in Hufflepuff and is their head of house.

Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor- Dean Thomas- after become an arbiter for the Tutshill Tornadoes, he was called to be the DADA teacher. Otherwise see above.

Potions Professor- William Scarr- appointed after the war to replace Slughorn, he is one of the most talented potions masters Hogwarts has seen. He is often teaching with Neville or helping out Madame Pomfrey because of the use of potions and then ingredients. He is not very talkative out of the classroom and was a Slytherin. He serves as the head of Slytherin House

Flying Instructor/ Arbiter- Andrew Montgomery- a former member of Ravenclaw but is unable to be their head of house because of his position. He took over for Madame Hooch a couple years after the war after arbiting at quidditch World Cup matches.

Care of Magical Creatures Professor/ Gamekeeper- Hagrid- just like the books, but has gotten a little older. Some people believe that he is living longer because of his giant blood.

Muggle Studies Professor- Melanie Rochester- a very likable woman (only really mentioned).

Ancient Runes Professor- Peter Grundel- (only mentioned)

Arithmacy Professor- Jacob Pratt- (only mentioned).

Divination Professor- (not mentioned by name).


End file.
